Today, Tomorrow, and Forever
by IchibanKenshiMarimo
Summary: Entry for #hifudoday. Fluffy oneshot


DHUAAARRR!

Suara letupan besar terdengar dari dapur sebuah apartemen kecil yang dihuni Hifumi bersama teman masa kecilnya, membuatnya terlonjak bangun dari tidur lelapnya. Panik dan bingung, pria bersurai emas itu pun melompat turun dari kasur dan berlari keluar kamar dengan tergopoh-gopoh, mencari sosok sahabat sekaligus pacar yang seharusnya tidur disampingnya.

"Doppo! Doppo, ada bom! Ayo cepat kita lari!"

Hening, tidak ada respon dari sosok yang dipanggilnya.

Makin panik, pria itu pun meneriakkan nama kekasihnya makin keras sembari mencari ke setiap sudut apartemen kecil mereka.

 _'Kamar mandi? Tidak ada! Ruang tengah? Tidak ada! Di balkon juga tidak ada!'_

"DOPPO KAU DIMANA!?"

Pencarian Hifumi berakhir di dapur, dimana ia menemukan Doppo berjongkok di samping meja makan dan berlindung dibalik tutup panci yang dipegang di atas kepalanya, seolah benda itu adalah perisai.

Melihat pemandangan tersebut membuat Hifumi bingung antara panik dan ingin tertawa.

 _'Tidak, tidak, sekarang bukan_ waktunya _tertawa_.'

Untuk sekarang ia memilih untuk panik dan bergegas menarik Doppo beranjak dari posisinya, "Doppo? Apa yang kau lakukan disitu!? Tutup panci tidak akan bisa melindungimu dari bom, bodoh! Ayo cepat lari!"

"..."

"Kenapa kau masih diam saja? Ayo cepat sebelum bomnya meledak lagi!"

"..itu...bukan bom," si surai merah akhirnya membuka suara.

"Hah?"

Bukannya menerangkan lebih jauh, Doppo hanya menunjuk ke arah kompor yang masih menyala dengan penggorengan diatasnya, lalu ke lantai dimana seonggok ikan (setidaknya itu terlihat seperti ikan, entahlah..) tergeletak tak berdaya. Otak Hifumi yang belum bangun sepenuhnya mencoba mencerna informasi yang ada.

"...-mental," suara lirih sang kekasih membuat proses berpikirnya terhenti sesaat, mencoba fokus pada apa yang ingin dikatakan si surai merah.

"Eh, apa?"

"Ikannya mental saat kugoreng.." Doppo berkata sambil menunduk menyembunyikan rona wajahnya yang memerah malu.

 _'Ah, begitu rupanya. Suara yang tadi itu bukan bom, tapi suara letupan minyak yang membuat ikan itu mental.'_

Setelah berhasil memahami situasi, pria bersurai emas itu akhirnya tidak bisa lagi menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa.

"Ahahahaha! Apa-apaan itu hahahaha! Mental.. bagaimana bisa-hahaha! Aduuuhh aku sakit perut-pfftthahaha..haaahhh.."

"Sudah puas tertawa?"

"Sudah, hehehe~"

"Kalau begitu bantu aku membereskannya sekarang!"

"Okie dokie honey~"

* * *

Setelah benar-benar melihat kondisi dapur mereka, Hifumi mulai meragukan pernyataan Doppo soal bom yang non-existen. Bagaimana tidak, kalau melihat keadaan dapur yang kacau balau seperti ini siapapun pasti akan mengira telah terjadi ledakan bom di tempat itu. Sebenarnya apa yang mau dimasak Doppo sampai-sampai dapur mereka berakhir seperti ini? Lagipula tidak biasanya si surai merah mau repot-repot memasak, apalagi di hari libur seperti ini.

"Hei Doppo, ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau tiba-tiba mau memasak? Biasanya setiap hari libur kau selalu lebih memilih untuk tidur `kan?"

"Uhm.. aku hanya.. aku ingin memasak untukmu hari ini, sebagai permintaan maaf untuk yang semalam.."

"Eh? Permintaan maaf? Memangnya kau salah apa?" Hifumi menelengkan kepalanya, persis seperti anak anjing yang bingung.

"..haruskah kukatakan?" jawaban yang diiringi helaan nafas, tanda bahwa Doppo enggan menjawab.

"Tentu saja harus! Ayo katakan~!"

Helaan nafas lagi, kali ini lebih panjang, tanda bahwa si surai merah telah menyerah.

"Permintaan maaf karena aku ketiduran sebelum sempat melakukan 'itu' denganmu," ucapnya terburu-buru, semburat merah kembali muncul di pipinya.

Hening beberapa saat, sebelum tawa Hifumi kembali pecah. "Astaga.. hanya itu? Kau tahu aku tidak akan marah `kan!"

"T-tapi kan tetap saja.."

"Hei, itu bukan masalah besar, jadi kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkannya. Lagipula ini kan hari libur, kita bisa bebas melakukan itu seapanjang hari~!"

"Jangan ngawur! Aku tidak mau menghabiskan hari libur hanya untuk 'main'!"

"Kalau begitu kau mau melakukan apa?"

Doppo mengedikkan bahu, sejujurnya ia juga tak tahu apa yg mau ia lakukan untuk menghabiskan weekend. "Entahlah, hal-hal yang biasanya dilakukan pasangan? Kau kan biasanya lebih mengerti tentang begituan."

Hifumi terkekeh mendengar jawaban tersebut. Tidak biasanya juga seorang Kannonzaka Doppo mau terang-terangan mengatakan hal seperti itu. Biasanya dia terlalu malu bahkan hanya untuk sekedar meminta pelukan, tapi ini terang-terangan menyatakan ingin melakukan hal romantis berdua? Manis sekali.

"Hmm, baiklah! Kalau begitu serahkan saja pada Hifumin sang pakar cinta!"

"Kurasa seseorang yang hanya pernah pacaran sekali tidak bisa disebut sebagai pakar cinta,"

"Booo, iya deh yang punya mantan.." ledek Hifumi dengan muka cemberut yang dibuat-buat.

"B-bukan begitu maksudku! Sudahlah, ayo cepat kita selesaikan!" Rona merah kembali menghiasi wajah imut Doppo, ditambah bibir yang merengut kesal hanya menambah manis parasnya. Tapi yah, mau pasang ekspresi apapun Doppo tetap akan terlihat manis di mata Hifumi.

Berbicara tentang mantan, sejujurnya Hifumi penasaran mengenai kisah cinta Doppo sebelum berpacaran dengannya. Yang ia tahu hanyalah Doppo pernah berpacaran dengan seorang polisi dari Yokohama saat mereka masih 24 tahun. Walaupun ia sudah memendam perasaan pada sahabatnya sejak masih SMA, namun si surai merah baru membalas perasaannya sekitar 5 tahun lalu, beberapa waktu setelah dia putus dari polisi Yokohama itu. Bagaimana percintaannya sebelum dan selama berpacaran dengan si polisi, Hifumi sama sekali tidak tahu. Setiap kali ia meminta Doppo untuk cerita pasti selalu berujung penolakan dari teman masa kecilnya itu.

Mungkin sungkan? Atau malu? Atau mungkin dia takut Hifumi akan marah padanya kalau dia cerita? Entahlah, walaupun bagi Hifumi tidak ada alasan untuk Doppo berpikiran seperti itu, karena biar bagaimanapun mereka tetap sahabat, dan menurutnya sahabat memang harus berbagi cerita tentang banyak hal termasuk percintaan.

Pria pirang itu juga tidak memungkiri perasaan cemburu yang datang setiap kali ia mengingat mantan pacar Doppo, tapi ia merasa perlu tahu apa saja yang mereka lakukan selama mereka bersama, dan alasan mereka akhirnya berpisah. Tujuan sebenarnya tidak lain adalah mencari tahu kesalahan yang dilakukan si polisi itu agar ia tidak mengulangi hal yang sama yang membuat Doppo sedih dan sakit hati.

Namun bagaimanapun ia tahu itu tetap hak Doppo mau menceritakannya atau tidak, jadi Hifumi berusaha menahan semua perasaan ingin tahunya sampai Doppo siap menceritakan semuanya.

* * *

Selesai membereskan kapal pecah (re: dapur), kedua pria berusia 29 tahun itu akhirnya tumbang di sofa, meringkuk dan saling bersandar menopang tubuh satu sama lain, ditemani sebuah box pizza sebagai sarapan merangkap makan siang dan film _UP_ yang sedang tayang di televisi.

"Hifumi.." Suara lirih Doppo membuat fokus Hifumi terpecah dari televisi di hadapannya.

"Hmm?"

"Maaf ya, gara-gara aku kau jadi kerepotan.. ditambah lagi harus menghabiskan uang untuk membeli pizza, padahal seharusnya aku yang menanggung semuanya karena semua ini adalah salahku.."

Hifumi membelai lembut kepala yang bersandar di bahunya, seraya memainkan helaian merah bercampur biru milik sang kekasih. "Jangan dipikirkan, aku tidak keberatan sama sekali. Lagipula demi Doppo apapun pasti akan kulakukan~" Kecupan singkat mendarat di kepala setelahnya, seolah menyegel janji yang terucap.

"Hei, Doppo," kali ini giliran Hifumi yang bersuara.

"Hmm?"

"Aku.. mau tanya sesuatu." Seketika ia merasakan tubuh pria disampingnya menegang.

"T-tanya apa?"

"Tapi kau janji tidak akan marah?"

Hening sebentar, sebelum akhirnya Doppo mengangguk ragu, mengantisipasi pertanyaan macam apa yang akan dilontarkan oleh si pirang.

"Kenapa kau putus dengan polisi itu?"

Hening lagi, hingga beberapa saat lamanya sampai Hifumi berpikir Doppo tidak akan menjawab sama sekali.

Sebenarnya ia sudah tahu bahwa Doppo pasti enggan menjawab, namun dirinya tidak bisa menahan rasa kecewa karena pertanyaannya lagi-lagi tidak akan terjawab.

Dengan desahan pasrah akhirnya ia menyerah, "Kalau kau tidak mau jawab juga tidak apa."

Gelengan kepala dan respon dari sosok disampingnya membuat Hifumi kaget, "Akan kujawab, beri aku waktu untuk menyusun kata-kata yang tepat."

Hifumi hannya bisa mengangguk, berusaha menunggu dengan sabar apapun yang akan diucapkan sang kekasih.

"Itu karena.. hatiku tidak sepenuhnya dia miliki," senyum tipis mengiringi kalimatnya, "setidaknya itu yang dia katakan saat dia memutuskan hubungan denganku."

Kaget, marah, kesal, bercampur jadi satu dalam benak Hifumi mendengar sosok yang menurutnya harus dilindungi itu malah di campakkan oleh seorang polisi brengsek dari Yokohama.

Seolah bisa membaca isi kepala pria bersurai pirang disampingnya, Doppo menggenggam tangan yang sedikit lebih besar dari miliknya, berusaha menenangkan emosi pria tersebut sambil melanjutkan, "Kalau kau berpikir dia jahat karena melakukan hal itu, kau salah. Dia sama sekali tidak bermaksud menyakitiku," dengan wajah semerah rambutnya sendiri, Doppo mengecup tangan Hifumi yang tengah digenggamnya, "Dia tahu hatiku tidak bisa berpaling darimu, karena itu dia memutuskan untuk mengalah dan pergi."

Hifumi melongo. Hatinya melayang ke langit ketujuh mendengar kata-kata Doppo yang terlalu manis.

 _'Apakah ini mimpi? Apa aku sudah mati dan masuk surga? Apa makhluk disampingku ini adalah malaikat?'_

"Setidaknya katakan sesuatu!"

Suara kesal bercampur malu dari sosok favoritnya membawanya kembali ke bumi, ke sofa lusuh di sebuah apartemen kecil bersama seseorang yang paling disayanginya.

"Aku.. aku juga cinta Doppo~!" Hifumi memeluk erat tubuh kekasihnya, menahan diri untuk tidak menangis terharu. "Aku janji akan selalu bersama Doppo sampai kita menjadi kakek-kakek nanti!"

"Haha.. aku bahkan tidak yakin bisa hidup selama itu," cetus Doppo setengah bercanda,

"Jangan bicara seperti itu! Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mati, kau tidak boleh mati sebelum aku bisa membahagiakanmu." Hifumi melepas pelukannya untuk menatap lekat sosok teman masa kecilnya.

"Aku tidak mau kau mati dalam keadaan terpuruk, terbebani masalah hidup. Aku mau kau menikmati hari tua bersamaku, menghabiskan waktu bersama, mungkin kita akhirnya bisa jalan-jalan bersama, atau hanya sekedar meringkuk di kasur berdua. Aku ingin kau berada dipelukanku, nyaman dan tenang, saat kau akhirnya menghembuskan nafas terakhir. Aku ingin hal terakhir yang kau pikirkan saat kau akhirnya tidur untuk selamanya adalah betapa kau bahagia selama hidup bersamaku, bukan penyesalan atau kesedihan. Karena itu.." pria pirang itu menarik nafas dalam-dalam, mengumpulkan kembali oksigen yang terbuang selama ia meracau, "karena itu, bertahanlah, aku janji akan memberimu masa depan yang cerah, dan aku tidak akan memaafkanmu kalau kau pergi sebelum itu semua terkabul!"

Kali ini giliran Doppo yang berusaha menahan tangis harunya. Surai merah menutupi wajah dari pandangan, menyembunyikan air mata yang mulai berjatuhan. Kembali ia meraih sosok sehangat matahari itu dan memeluknya erat, "Terimakasih.. aku- aku juga berjanji akan selalu ada disampingmu.."

"Sampai tua nanti?"

"Sampai kapan pun,"

"Nah itu baru jawaban yang ku tunggu! Sekarang ayo kita teruskan yang semalam~"

Dengan sekali ayun Hifumi mengangkat tubuh ringan Doppo dan membawanya ke kamar, tanpa menghiraukan protes dari sang kekasih. Untuk saat ini ia memilih untuk membahagiakan Doppo di ranjang.

~~Owari~~


End file.
